


A Bad Decision(?)

by 1DarkFlame7



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Vaginal Penetration, Voyeurism, excessive cum, unmasked Spy, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DarkFlame7/pseuds/1DarkFlame7
Summary: Interest in the Spy leads you to steal his Invisi-Watch for… observational purposes, if you will. It was Spy who decided to take a shower at 2:00 in the morning.





	1. Just Watching

Perhaps stealing Spy’s cloaking device wasn’t the smartest idea. He’d have your head when he finds out… but he wasn’t going to at the moment. The man was currently busy with getting sleeping clothes out of an armoire and setting them on the bed. You were currently standing in a corner, holding your breath in the hopes that he wouldn’t suspect you there, using his equipment to see him in a very unprofessional way. 

One thing you didn’t expect was for him to grab a towel and head for the showers. Good thing he didn’t slam the door, or you’d be stuck in his room. Instead, you’re able to follow him out of his room and to the communal showers, which were completely empty due to the time being a little after two in the morning.

So you keep your footsteps quiet, avoiding detection as you find a place in the shower room that would allow you to stay dry while simultaneously giving you a good view — a  _ really _ good view. 

Each of his movements was completely visible to you, and you watch with interest and astonishment when he pulls his mask off. Granted, the mask didn’t really cover all that much, but it was enough to make him look almost unrecognizable. But… he was so handsome — beautiful even.

You find that you can’t take your eyes off of him now, and even more so as he begins to strip his clothes off. He was doing it so slowly that it almost felt like he knew you were there and was trying to tease. If he was, he better have a decent sized package to go with his handsome face.

The suit jacket is off after a few seconds, next being the dress shirt underneath. Sometimes he would wear a waistcoat, but today was a simple battle, so there was nothing out of the ordinary. Just the dress shirt, well-pressed, and now laying on a bench that would stay dry. Unfortunately, Spy had his back to you, so you couldn’t see any of his torso; his back was smooth and muscled, though, so it’s not all that bad of a view right now.

It should be safe to assume that he’d got a good bit of muscle on him; his job was very physically demanding, and you’d walked past him in the gym. Each time he was doing something different, so yes, it was likely he had visible muscles.

Something clinks on the floor, startling you. Then you realise it’s only Spy’s pants… his  _ pants _ . They were with his other clothes now, leaving him in only his underwear. He was still facing away from you… and  _ damn _ does he have a great ass. It’s even better-looking when he bends over to slide his briefs down his legs, which gives you a peek at his sac and perineum. When he finally turns around, you’re able to see everything you wanted to see. 

It takes conscious effort to keep from gasping when your view of his front is unobstructed for the first time. The sight is really something; his chest and torso were gently sculpted; not overly bulky, but just enough for you to see the outline of each muscle. He even had an Apollo’s belt, which led down to where you’ve only been imagining for quite a while now, and did it  _ ever _ live up to your imagination.

Seeing that sparks a warmth between your legs that you’ve grown familiar with as of late. This man was perfect in almost every way, and you wanted him so bad, but all you could do was watch him turn the water on and begin to shower. Due to the temperature of the water, steam begins to form around Spy’s body, and it gets more difficult to see what you wanted.

You argue with yourself on whether or not you should get closer, and in the end, your better judgement fails, and you move from your safely distanced spot to somewhere closer, but not too close.

This new place isn’t all that bad; in fact, the view is much,  _ much _ better here. Spy’s muscles are better outlined, and you can’t help but imagine his body on yours. The water cascading down his skin makes him look like a model, albeit one for an “adult” magazine. (Maybe a women’s version of Playboy? The thought makes you smile.)

Each and every one of Spy’s movements are slow and relaxed. It seemed that he could only truly be at rest when he knew everyone was sleeping… well, everyone except you. Either way, it was currently working to your benefit. You knew you could never forget the way his muscles ripple with every movement, and when he pushed his hips forward into the water? God, you felt like you could melt right then and there. You wanted to run your tongue down his torso until you reached the thick-cut item between his legs, and oh, the things your mind came up with now.

Abrupt movement startles you out of your thoughts again, only for you to be greeted with the sight of him taking his cock in hand to pull the foreskin back and wash underneath. (A gorgeous man with good hygiene? It was like a dream come true… aside from the part that he wasn’t in your arms yet, or vice-versa.) Then his hand goes further down to wash the inside of his thighs and the rest of his legs.

Once he finishes his legs, he moves on to his torso and back. His arms are somehow able to reach the odd areas of his back, giving you a funny memory to keep on bad days, although, the entire memory of this moment — this event — would not be one you would forget anytime too soon. His skin looked so soft, and that dark hair, with sprinkles of salt and pepper here and there… you could imagine running your fingers through it in the morning to wake him up.

Spy finishes washing up fairly quickly, and you can’t help but feel disappointed. But then he looks around the shower room with suspicion in his eyes, like he knew someone was there. When he gets to your place, he squints a little harder, making you go completely rigid in fear that he’d catch you. However, he looks away after a second or two, making you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

The showers had benches built into them, and, after turning the water down a little, Spy sits on the bench in his shower. He leans back against the wall and opens his legs, making that heat in your stomach begin to grow. Spy’s cock twitches and begins to grow erect by the second, and one of his hands goes down to take the base of it in a fist.

It’s such a sight that you can’t help but sneak your hand in your underwear to try to relieve the heat that only grew as you watched the Frenchman begin to pleasure himself. His breathing speeds up as he continues, along with tiny, barely audible moans, and you try to keep yourself quiet to avoid being caught. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do, though, because Spy looked utterly delicious in every way.

You’re not really sure where your eyes should be following right now; his handsome face contorted in pleasure, or the most specific thing of interest in his hand. It was larger than before — likely fully erect now — and firmer. The head was flushed pink and oozing with precum, making you drool internally. 

The sight was surely one to behold, along with that seductive voice of his moaning in wispy breaths. You could imagine it louder and directed towards you, including your name. For now, though, all you can do is work yourself higher as Spy does the same. 

As he continues, his moans do indeed get slightly louder, and his muscles tense more often. The hand pumping up and down moves faster as well, and the other hand moves to cup his sac and apply pressure. In short, he sounded and looked like he was ascending to heaven. By god, you wanted to help him, but you knew it wouldn’t be right to just put your hands on him without even asking him first, let alone having a yes for an answer if you even  _ did _ ask.

Even though you couldn’t get exactly what you wanted, there was no reason to not admire the spectacle in front of you at the moment. It was the best thing you’ve ever seen in your life, and it was even better with the sounds that came along with it.

Lost in your pleasure, you let out a breath louder than the others. As soon as you realise what happened, you stop all of your movements. To your horror, Spy does as well, suddenly on the alert for anyone trying to sneak up on him. His eyes sweep across the room, searching for the source of the noise. He passes by you a couple times, but the third time, he does a double-take and squints in your direction.

After what feels like hours, the silence is broken.

“I know you are there.”

_ Busted. _


	2. It’s not just shower steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, you’ve been caught.

Silence fills the room for a moment, making the air thick enough to feel like you were suffocating.

“Uncloak now and I will not make your life a living hell,” Spy says. “I know it is you.”

There isn’t anything else you can do once you think about it. Spy knew that it was you, and he would revel in your embarrassment. He could say anything and destroy your life, so, sounding so genuine between just you and him, perhaps he was not playing a trick. Even so, if he would spare you from humiliation, it’s better than any other option you can think of.

Taking a deep breath, you switch the Invisi-Watch off and hang your head.

“Come here.”

His voice was surprisingly calm and collected for someone who was just startled out of pleasuring themself in the shower. In fact, he’s still hard. Not as much as before, no, but he hadn’t gone even halfway soft.

…Was he getting off on this?

Mustering up the courage to speak, you ask, “What are you going to do?”

“That depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“On what you want,” he replies, saying nothing more to give you time to think.

Then it dawns on you, and your core is flooded with another wave of heat.

“A-… Are you…?” You’re too surprised to finish the sentence, but Spy seems to understand.

“It is your choice, just make it quickly.”

That was one of the easiest choices you’ve ever been presented with. The answer is an immediate  _ “Yes,” _ to which Spy softly chuckles.

“Then do what you must.”

Assuming that he meant for you to take your clothes off, you strip, allowing the thin fabric of your pajamas to fall on the floor. To be courteous, though, you lay the Invisi-Watch on a dry bench.

Then, with a deep breath, you walk towards Spy, each step slow and hesitant, especially when the warm water touches your feet. It contrasts to how cold the tile was where you were standing before.

“I am aware of your feelings for me…” Spy says calmly, his voice like warm honey. “And now, in this situation, I will admit that I also have… a desire for you…”

Did he just admit he returns your feelings? There was nothing sarcastic or casual in his voice, so… he must be telling the truth. But what was the catch? Why hadn’t he come to you earlier? Why had he never gone after you?

“We must know that any relationship other than a professional one could undermine our work or even cost us our jobs. As well as that, our work would likely get in the way. However…” He sighs. “In this moment, I am willing to put the worries aside and take a chance. I’d be damned if I did not get to know you so intimately.”

Everything he said and the way he said it was so genuine, and before you realise what you’re doing, his face is in your hands and your lips are pressed together like it was the last time you’d ever see him. It feels like the best fire you could ever imagine, hot and welcoming, although a little surprising at first.

There’s only a second before Spy returns the kiss with ease, melding your lips together with a burning passion. Now that both you and Spy had a taste of each other, neither of your would let the other go. There was too much emotion in that kiss for there to  _ not _ be something between you and him, and by the stars, you’d never get enough of it — enough of  _ him _ . 

Just as you were beginning to find a rhythm, he pulls away to take a breath, gazing at you while doing so. His lips were pink and glistening, the dim lighting making them look like something from a magazine — almost too perfect to be real. But it was real, and you wanted to kiss him again, kiss him more.

It was obvious that he did too, as he extends his arms towards you to cup your cheeks and pull you close again. It’s magic, and there’s no other way to describe how it feels when his lips are on yours again, this time parted ever so slightly just in case you wanted to make it deeper.

Instead, though, you allow him to take the lead by parting your own lips, and he happily obliges, gently slipping his tongue through the small space you’d opened your lips to. The feeling of another tongue in your mouth was odd, but the way it moves, paired with the fact that it was attached to Spy, meant you were more than happy to allow it access.

After a few more seconds, you slowly pull away to take a better breath. Spy’s chest is almost heaving with how hard his breathing is, but you know he’s fine; if not, he’d tell you or stop you. He smiles, though, a soft smile meant to ease your worries.

“Would you like to take things further?” he asks, tipping his head to the side. 

You give a small, breathy laugh before answering, “Yes, please.”

He raises his eyebrows, taking in the impatience in your voice. Never had he seen you like this before, and he wanted to see more. Granted, he could always tell when you were craving a release, but like this… it was definitely different.

The difference is reinforced when you feel his slender fingers on your legs to pull you closer. You were still standing, just bending over to be face-to-face, but he wanted you closer. He sets the feeling aside for the moment, though, opting to move his hands so they were on the insides of your thighs, running up and down the skin and making it wet from the water on his hands.

However, he stops as he gets closer to your aching sex. Your arousal was already beginning to drip down your legs, and he could feel it.

“Will we need protection?” He asks, smirking.

“I use a birth control that Medic made,” you reply.

“Good.”

It finally dawns on you that you’re actually going to have sex with Spy.  _ The _ Spy. The one who serenaded women when he wasn’t backstabbing or sneaking around, getting into who knows what.

Just as you start to say something, Spy begins to run a finger through your folds.

“What was that,  _ cherie? _ ”

“It’s just… this is almost like a dream…” you say, your breathing speeding up.

Spy smirks again. “I can assure you, you are completely awake, and I am eager for what comes.”

The finger moves upward and begins to circle your clit, making you push your hips forward into his hand. Enjoying your response, Spy increases the pressure and watches your face contort in pleasure. His imagination pales in comparison to the sight of your beauty, and he finds himself moving his free hand to pump his cock up and down in his fist.

“You look so beautiful like this,” he purrs. “Good enough to eat.”

You can’t help but gasp a little upon hearing that. Even more of your slick arousal slides out of you and onto Spy’s fingers, just waiting to catch any and all drips. The sounds from his actions were lewd and wet, making you even more desperate for Spy to just take you right then and there.

“Stop teasing me,” you say in a breath, trying to control your hips. “I want you, Spy.”

Despite feeling as desperate as you, he still manages to be cheeky. “Oh? Whatever shall I do?”

Your back arches when he slips a finger inside your slick, velvet hole, and the hand going up and down on his cock goes a little faster, its movements aided by his foreskin. It made enough of a difference for him to slightly moan, and god, you wanted to hear more.

Since Spy had decided to be cheeky, you decide to try it out for a moment. You’re a bit slow, which was expected (since his fingers were buried inside you), but still unnoticed. The only time the man sees what you’re about to do is when your hand is already tentatively wrapping about the base of his cock and giving it a small squeeze to test the waters.

The response is immediate, and it makes you smirk and squeeze his cock again, just a little bit. His voice was like music to your ears, just as yours was to him. It was almost poetic, but you don’t think about it for long, because when Spy curls his finger inside of you, it hits a spot that makes you let out a surprised moan.

“ _ Mon dieu _ …” he pants out, “are you ready?”

You nod. “I’ve been ready for this for so long…”

He chuckles a little as he pulls his fingers from you with a slick, wet sound. Your hips instinctively push forward, feeling empty, and they twitch as you watch Spy suck his fingers clean of your juices.

“Truly good enough to eat,” he comments. “Perhaps later.”

All the teasing he was doing only frustrates you more, making you whine to let him know.

“I want you  _ now _ , Spy…”

Something about the way you said it flicks a switch in his head. Now, all he could think of was you, even more than before.

“You shall have me now, then, as I shall have you,  _ cherie _ .”

A sense of urgency is in all of your movements now, touching as much of each other’s skin as possible as you straddle his lap. At first, though, you simply sit down on his legs with his cock between the two of you so you can grind your clit against it. Spy moans, gripping your hips for leverage to make you slow down and stop.

“I want to be inside you… let me,  _ s’il vous plaît _ ,” he whispers.

He begins to lift you up, though he waits for you to nod before doing anything else. Once he had your consent, he moves a hand from your hip to guide the tip of his cock to your entrance.

A moan flies from your lips as he pushes in, and Spy’s voice rings out as well. You couldn’t manage to stop moaning until Spy was bottomed out, unable to go any deeper. God, you felt  _ full _ , and that was one of the most erotic feelings you could ever imagine.

Seconds go by where the two of you remain still, adjusting to the feeling of being so close; closer than you’d ever been before. It stirs up other feelings — perhaps affection? Adoration? You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, but that was the least of your concerns at the moment. You were starting to get impatient.

Since you were on top, you start to move, gently rolling your hips to test the waters. Spy immediately moans and tightens his hold on your hips from the surprise, but then he helps you to move up so slowly you could barely tell you were moving at all. The only way you could tell was the stretch of your walls and how empty it felt as you’re pulled up and off Spy’s cock.

“ _ Mon dieu _ ,” he breathes, enraptured by the pleasure caused by such little movement.

Only when just the tip remains do you stop and push back down onto him. This is where you moan from the pressure on your walls and how they stretch for him. God, it had never felt like this before — never felt so good — and you were sure that it could only ever get better with Spy.

Now seated on his lap again, you begin to roll your hips again, and you continue as Spy helps you lift up. The pattern was simple, allowing your pace to increase with each few seconds.

“Ah- Spy…” you moan, unable to keep completely quiet. “God,  _ Spy _ …”

A surprised squeak flies from your lips when he abruptly goes even faster. It’s enough to make noises each time your wet skin collides as you practically bounce on his lap, quiet moans leaving your mouth left and right. However, the Frenchman was moaning too. He was actually a little louder than you were. Perhaps he wasn’t as worried as you were about the other mercs hearing.

The noises become wetter from the copious amounts of slick dripping from your hole and running down your and Spy’s legs, though you weren’t all of it. You could tell that a good amount was from Spy, his cock leaking precum in an almost constant trickle. It was completely erotic, and it makes you clench your walls around his thick cock a few times.

“ _ Ch-cherie…” _ Spy moans, stuttering each time you tighten around him.

You could tell that he was getting closer, but you were too, and you were too lost in the pleasure to think of anything other than how big and thick he was and how he filled you up just  _ perfectly _ . Each thrust and bounce has your body climbing higher and higher, getting closer to your climax.

“Spy,” you breathe, “keep going, keep going…”

“Oh,  _ cherie _ , I couldn’t dr-dream of stopping,” he responds.

It’s not much longer before you reach your orgasm, desperately trying to stay quiet the entire time. Spy keeps you fully seated on your lap in such a way that he can grind his hips and help you ride out the high for as long as possible. The lack of vertical movement allows you to wrap your arms around him and tuck your face in the crook of Spy’s neck. You lavish the skin with kisses and suckles and bites that were sure to leave a good bruise.

Having been close behind you, he finally whimpers your name in tandem with his climax. You could feel his cock twitching and pulsing deep inside you, and the thick ropes of cum spurt out to cover your walls and completely fill them with white. It’s to the point that you can feel some oozing out of your entrance due to the lack of space.

A couple of minutes go by before either of you is able to say anything. It’s you who breaks the silence.

“I wonder why I never did this before.” You laugh. “This is too good to be true, really.”

“Most women say that,,” Spy replies, smirking a little. You glare at him, but he just kisses your lips briefly to make you smile. “I do have to agree, though,  _ cherie _ . You are much better than the others.”

Redness spreads across your face.

“Then I think it’s safe to say that this won’t be a one-time occasion, right?” You grin.

“I will ensure that we get to know each other intimately. Time can be made even in our busy days.”

Smiling, you brush a few grey strands of hair behind his ear before leaning forward to press your lips to his. This kiss was sweeter and more tender than before, and you couldn’t help but look forward to the future.


	3. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s definitely past bedtime now, right?

With a sigh, both you and Spy look down between your legs. Your clit was still slightly engorged with blood, and cum coats your thighs in pearly streaks and pools.

“It is unfortunate, but we must clean up,” Spy says. “It is very late, and we do not want to be seen.” The fact that he wasn’t wearing his mask does not cross your mind.

You shrug lightly. He did have a point, so, with reluctance, you place your hands on his thighs for leverage and slowly begin to lift yourself off of his cock. Cum immediately begins to flow from your entrance and down your thighs, and the viscous stream doesn’t stop even after he has completely pulled out. Neither of you can help but watch, and if Spy didn’t have a refractory period, he would be hard again.

“That’s… a lot,” you comment. “Is this regular for you?”

“ _ Oui _ , it is.”

“It must be something Medic put in the water.” You giggle.

Spy finds himself laughing as well. “Perhaps. I cannot say I am upset by this, so I suppose I will not mention it to him.”

Again, you laugh, though quieter this time. After all, it was the middle of the night.

“Let’s rinse off, shall we?”

Nodding, you hold a hand out for him to take. He does so and stands to lead you back into the water, which was still hot. It soothes the ache threatening to plague your muscles, and it reminds you of just how late it is. Luckily, Spy didn’t mind helping you clean off once he had finished with himself.

It’s not long before all the evidence is down the drain, and Spy turns the water off. He uses his towel to dry you off first; not one spot was forgotten, either. The care and attention brings warmth and colour to your cheeks.

Once he finishes drying himself off, he wraps the towel around you before picking up both his and your clothes.

“You can sleep with me tonight,” he says.

You look at him with an eyebrow raised, but decide not to question it. Instead, you simply begin to make your way out of the shower room. Spy doesn’t seem to follow.

When you get to his room, the door is ajar, so you slip in and close it completely. Spy was already there, halfway in his nightclothes. You look at him, confused. He merely holds up the Invisi-Watch in response, which answers your question. Then both of you finish getting dressed before crawling into bed.

“Good night, Spy,” you whisper as you snuggle into him for comfort.

_ “Bonne nuit, ma cherie.” _


End file.
